Ami Mizuno
Ami is very good at calculations, memorizing things and coming up with strategies to solve just about anything she has a problem with. She's highly intelligent and spends most of her time studying to keep her grades up in hopes of becoming a doctor, just like her mother, Saeko Mizuno who is already a certified doctor at Jurojin Hospital. Ami works there as well but currently as a nurse as part of the medical courses that Todai provides and is making straight A's in everything. She's also an excellent swimmer, gaining such a talent from her mother who was part of a school swim team in her younger days. Ami is still loyal to her friends, despite the differences they had three years ago but has made amends with them and is learning not to take things too seriously as she had been before. She's opening up more than she did before and not turning her back on those that care about her the most. Ami is the type that avoids conflict for she doesn't like to fight thus why she keeps herself wrapped up in studying all the time and is by herself, causing others to think that she's just too stuck up or better than everyone because she's smart when that is not it. And it's hard for her to find time to relax for she feels that if she takes a break, then it's like she's wasted what little time she could've used for studying. She also seems to have a bad allergic reaction to love letters as she's broken out in complete hives at getting a few at some point in her life. Secretly over the years, Ami had been jealous of all of her friends due to the simple fact that they've managed to get further ahead in their lives while she'd be stuck doing the same thing. Her one true chance to find love with someone was, as she felt 'taken from her' when she found out that Seto Kaiba loved Jasmine all along and not her. It upset her that he went out with her even when he didn't share the same feelings she did. Because if it, she'd become evil and was saved by her friends. But those feelings of guilt never truly go away even over the course of time. Things may be over but the scars will still be there but at least this time she's not holding it all in. Appearance Ami is 5'2'' with short blue hair that goes down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She doesn't wear many casual clothing, preferring to where her high school uniform most of the time. She occasionally wore other clothes like shorts and a skirt with tennis shoes. Ami also has reading glasses which she only wears when she's studying. She doesn't care too much for exposing her body but she will wear a bathing suit when she's swimming to clear her mind. It's usually a one piece fully body one. History Ami was a shy girl who did not make friends easily, preferring to be alone with her books instead. She studied very hard and regularly finished at the top of national exams, leading her classmates to speculate that she was superhuman and had an IQ of 300. Math and science were her favorite subjects, and she was aiming to become a doctor like her mother. Usually calm and level-headed, she was the voice of reason of the Senshi team. The others often relied on her plans and analysis, but they often thought she should "loosen up" more. Ami lived with her mother in all continuities, although they were not particularly close due to her mother's busy schedule as a doctor. Ami's father, a painter, was divorced from her mother. He sent Ami a birthday card every year, but she had not seen him for a long time. Plot But things along down the road changed when she and some of the others got a call from Yuugi Motou saying to come down to Domino City for he felt that there was something out to harm the people of his town but unlike the usual enemies he fault, this was something that the Senshi were needed for. And so going there, along with her friends Usagi Tsukino, Jasmine Tsukino, Rei Hino, they set out to find this evil and stop it. Of course, in secret, Ami had always dreamed of going to Domino City because she wanted to meet the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, for she felt that they were both one in the same, alone and misunderstood. To cover up her feelings for him, she’d sometimes try and help Seto’s brother Mokuba study for assignments he needed done for school. Just to show her kindness. And even though her and the other girls enrolled into Domino City undercover to find out who’s been trying to take something known as ‘star seeds’ away from people, but she also had a new challenge. To study even harder and make the top ranks in this school. But being that Seto Kaiba went to the school as well, she always placed second behind him which made her even more determined to study harder to get up in ranks. True each time she tried, Jasmine would always tell her to back off some kind of way but she felt that she was being unfair and ignored her most of the time for she felt as if she didn’t understand either her or Kaiba. After a while, she got her wish when Seto finally asked her to go out with him. She was in heaven and thought that the both of them could go far. Ami was so happy that nothing could spoil her relationship between the two of them. Though she didn’t like the idea of Jasmine working for him as his secretary, she decided to brush off that thought for she knew that Jasmine had a boyfriend at the time, which was Yuugi Motou. Jasmine had her happiness and Ami was trying to find her own and wasn’t going to let anyone take it from her. From then on, things went downhill when she found out that Seto didn’t love her at all but love Jasmine and that they’d slept together. Poor Ami’s heart was broken. She didn’t want to believe such things were true but they were and it ended up with her turning evil, thus being known as ‘Dark Sailor Mercury’. At the time, nobody really caught onto that’s what had happened to Ami for while under the influence of dark power, she started manipulating her classmates and turning them against her own friend having them think Jasmine stole Kaiba way from Ami on purpose. And she showed great dislike for Mutsumi’s cherry demeanor because she had a habit of looking on the bright side of things, giving advice when it wasn’t wanted and being evil, she wanted to kill her. In the end, Ami was saved from being consumed by total darkness though Jasmine was the one that paid the price for everything with her own life. Ever since then, Ami has been feeling guilty about what she’d put everyone through though she still holds some remorse and anger towards Jasmine because of the fact that Kaiba doesn’t love her even though they dated. Months later, she’d heard about Kaiba’s car crash incident in Tokyo which she hopped on the next plane back to see him. He was fine but he didn’t seem to remember much of anything or anyone that he knew. He seemed to remember who Ami was which almost caused her to use that as an advantage to make it seem like they were still dating but she couldn’t go through with it. No matter how much she was in love with Seto Kaiba, she couldn’t lie to him about who he was in love with. Even if he didn’t remember who Jasmine was. When he was well enough to leave the hospital, Ami went back with him to Domino City to wait on him hand and foot. Though like before, she kept her feelings for him hidden. Then Mokuba went missing and come to find out, he’d gone to Tokyo. Seto was outraged so Ami suggested that she’d go there and get him and if she wasn’t back with him, within a week, he can come down and find them both himself. Kaiba agreed and so she returned to Tokyo to retrieve his younger brother, convince him to come home. But he wouldn't. It'd gotten even harder when Kaiba came down there himself to get his brother and upon seeing Jasmine again, he'd regained his memories. Mokuba had explained to his brother what'd happened and he did not like what he was told. Kaiba was mad at Ami for not telling him immediately when he had amnesia that they were not dating each other. The reason she didn't say anything is because she felt it was a chance for them both to start over and that he would love her eventually on his on without Jasmine being around. But it didn't work out the way she'd hoped. She stayed at the Mansions at Azabu Towers for a while before moving back in with her mother Saeko Mizuno, only to find out that she was engaged to a man that she worked with by the name of Hiro Hoshi. At first, Ami started to feel that something was not right with the man and when trying to tell her mother, things didn't go well. She accused her daughter of not giving him a chance and when he'd picked her up and taken her to her room, that's when Ami remember that he was the same man that's forced himself onto her when she was only a small child. No matter how many times she tried to tell her mother the truth, she would NOT believe her. Saeko believed Hiro's word over her own daughter's. Because of that, Ami ended up being in a coma and taken to the hospital where she remained for a few months and only certain visitors were allowed to see her. Saeko didn't want Jasmine Tsukino anywhere near her daughter for she blamed her for her daughter's problems. She did regain consciousness in time enough to graduate from Juuban High School but that was due to the work of the Senshi's new enemy Queen Ria. She basically manipulated the girl's feelings even more with her own powers, causing her to turn evil again, harming Mutsumi Otohime who luckily survived being stabbed by a brainwashed Ami. Queen Ria's dark powers, allowed Ami to return to being Dark Sailor Mercury and since much time has passed, she's remained rather low key and quiet but still goes around taking the star seeds of innocent people and masking her presence so that she can't be found. She can't way to give all the Sailor Senshi a taste of their own medicine. Let them see how it feels to be alone. She'd even taken Hinata Sou tenant, Naru Narusegawa's star seed as a result and without that, the woman could die. Which was what she was hoping but it didn't happen that way. When the time finally came for Jasmine to give birth to Sakura, that's when she eventually popped back up in the picture to go on the attack, fighting on Ria's side. In the end, the evil woman was defeated and Ami had turned back to being her normal self. Even though on the inside, she felt anything but normal. During the first few months of everything slowly returning to the way it was, Ami was still feeling depressed, neglecting her grades in college since by that time she was going to Todai University full time, and while her friends say they forgave her for the entire situation, she didn't believe that they were sincere about it, feeling that they were only just humoring her by saying that there were no hard feelings just to make her feel better. And that's not something she wanted. It wasn't until Ami had met a young man by the name of Raito Yagami, also a student at Todai who was studying in criminology, for he was trying to become a police officer like his father. It was because of this man, that her life was actually starting to get back on the right track. True there were a few bumps in the road, one being that he'd found out that she was a Sailor Senshi but Raito was more than okay with it. What began as a friendship turned into feelings of love, along with Raito's little sister Sayu butting in but only because she cared a lot about her older brother and wanted him to find someone to be happy with. And he did. He found it with Ami, and Ami found love with him. As for her feelings for Seto Kaiba, over the course of time, they began to diminish; even though he'd decided to confront her when it was too late that he has feelings for her. As much as she wanted to believe that it was true, she automatically knew that he wasn't. Jasmine would always be in her heart, no matter what, plus she told him that she'd found someone else to love that loves her without second thoughts. Three years have passed since Ami and Raito had been together and they're both engaged to one another as well as living together. It was Raito's idea to buy them a house ad surprise her on the eve of Christmas 2008, asking her to marry him. And she was more than happy enough to say yes. She's also started back talking to her friends, no longer avoiding them because of what'd happened in the past. It was in the past now, it was time to let it go. She's still not evolved like a few of the others, which she doesn't find to be a problem. She's managed to get her grades all caught up in college, working on getting her PhD and MD while working at the Jurojin Hospital as striper, working with sick children, and working on wedding plans for her and Raito and the two of them are now expecting a baby. Relationships Seto Kaiba : Ami originally had a crush on Seto Kaiba because the two of them shared the same intellectual mentalities and often she would try to pursue him. At first, Seto showed no interest in her then out of the blue he'd asked her to go out with him and despite the protest of her friend Jasmine, she didn't listen to her when she told her to stay away from him and agreed upon going out with him. This is because she felt that she should also be allowed to fall in love with someone as well. It shouldn't necessarily always be about Usagi and Jasmine. This put her and Jasmine at odds with one another, especially when she found out that Jasmine and Seto had slept with one another though the night they shared was not intentional between them, Ami still took it personally. To a point that she became evil. Even though she returned back to normal after the events in Domino, she still could not stop thinking about Seto, not able to get over her feelings for him. She'd stayed behind in Domino after everyone had left only to return to Tokyo as a favor to Seto to beg Mokuba to come back but in the process of coming to Tokyo himself he got into a car accident where he lost his memories of Jasmine and believed Ami to be his girlfriend. She took advantage of this because she wanted so desperately to be with him and for him to fall in love with her and stop chasing after Jasmine but it didn't work. The minute he saw Jasmine, he remembered who she was and that he and Ami were no longer in a relationship together, causing Ami to be heartbroken a second time. However, while the two aren't on good terms, she had apologized to him about everything she'd put him through and moved on with her life with her fiancee Raito Yagami. Raito Yagami : Upon initial meeting, she told Raito to kill her because she believed that she didn't deserve to live, let alone be loved because of everything she'd put everyone around her through. She believed that no matter how much she apologized, that her friends haven't forgiven her and she told Raito of this. He'd became someone close to her that she could talk to about everything she was going through. Even down to revealing that fact that she was a Sailor Senshi to him, though this was unintentional. After telling her of her past transgressions, he told her that what she did was wrong but believed that she had repented for it and passed no judgment on her for what she'd done. It was after that, that she'd began to realize that she was starting to develop feelings for Raito as Ami showed much concern for him quite often and hadn't once thought about Seto unless his name was mentioned. The two are engaged and have had their first child which is a girl named Amilia Yagami. Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Mercury Power, Make Up - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Mercury. *''Mercury Star Power, Make Up'' - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Mercury. *''Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up'' - Used her Crystal Change Rod to transform into Super Sailor Mercury. *''Dark Power, Make Up!'' - Used the Dark Jewelry Star Bracelet to transform into Dark Sailor Mercury. Costumes *Sailor Mercury - Her dominant color was blue (tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, center of front bow, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots) and her accent color was light blue (bows). Her earrings were small blue studs (which she could press to turn on her special visor), her collar had two white stripes, and her boots were the same knee-high style as Sailor Moon's, but in a blue color and without a symbol attached to them. *Super Sailor Mercury - Her earrings were three blue studs, her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, the center of her front bow was a heart, the bottom of the shoulder pads was translucent, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. *Dark Sailor Mecury (or Darkury) - Dark Mercury's sailor fuku had several unusual design elements. Her choker, collar, skirt, glove fittings, and boots were a slightly darker shade of blue than her usual costume, while her front bow was replaced by a dark blue butterfly-like design, trimmed in black. Her choker, collar, and boots were decorated with a black pattern. Her back bow was black and made of a netting-like material. Her sleeves were made of the same lacy material as her back bow, and the same material also could be seen behind her front bow. A black heart-shaped pendant hung from her choker, matching the one depending from the black belt around her waist. Her earrings were heart-shaped and black. Her tiara was silver with a black pattern, with a blue gem in the center. She also wore her Dark Jewelry Star Bracelet on her left wrist. Her transformed hairstyle also had black shading in some areas in addition to the standard blue. Sailor Mercury Attacks *''Sabão Spray'' - Sailor Mercury's first technique produced a thick fog that obscured the area, but in which the Senshi could see clearly. It was a support ability, incapable of directly harming enemies. *''Sabão Spray Freezing'' - A more powerful form of Sabão Spray that could actually harm, or at least immobilize, enemies. *''Double Sabão Spray Freezing'' - An enhanced form of Sabão Spray Freezing. *''Shine Aqua Illusion'' - Mercury's first purely offensive ability that first appeared in the R season. She fired a water blast that could destroy or freeze its target. *''Mercury Aqua Rhapsody'' - Mercury's most powerful attack; she materialized and played a watery lyre, firing a water blast at the enemy. *''Mercury Aqua Mirage'' - An attack which engulfed the target in a globe of water which then burst, leaving the target destroyed. *''Mercury Aqua Rhapsody'' - To perform this attack, she would materialize a watery lyre and play it, causing blasts of water to fly towards the enemy. *''Mercury Aqua Mirage'' - In this attack, Sailor Mercury summoned a globe of water, which then split into several streams that shot toward her target; when the streams made contact, the target was engulfed by a larger globe of water, which then burst and destroyed whatever was inside of it. *''Shine Snow Illusion'' - In this attack, Sailor Mercury created a powerful and freezing storm which she blasted at her enemy. *''Mercury Snow Blizzard'' - This attack creates an intense and strong snow storm that emerges out of nowhere affecting the entire area that Dark Sailor Mercury is in. It covers everything and everyone in a blanket of snow and ice except for her. Dark Mercury Attacks *''Mercury Ice Globe'' - By holding out either one of her hands, Dark Sailor Mercury creates a giant globe of ice that she punches hard in her opponent's direction, and once it hits them hard on contact, the globe breaks into shards of ice, penetrating through her opponent's body but instead of cutting them, they melt inside the skin, draining them of their power, making their attacks less strong against her own. *''Mercury Ice Shards'' - As she holds her arms above her hands, large black ice shards form above her head which shoot directly at the enemy, also cutting them. This attack is weak, however it becomes more powerful when the environment around Dark Sailor Mercury changes. And the damage this attacks dishes out leaves large cuts on her opponent’s skin. *''Mercury Death Frost'' - This attack requires to hold out her hand in front of her and whomever she has her eyes on currently, she calls out her attack and their body starts to become slowly encased in ice. If one is crystallized inside, they only have twenty minutes to free themselves for if they don’t the temperature of the ice, robs them body of warmth and eventually air supply to the point they might die. That is only if they're not freed in time. *''Shield of Cold'' - A thick wall of ice rises up from the ground to protect Dark Sailor Mercury from oncoming attacks. It is almost impenetrable but still vulnerable to fire attacks. It'll just take longer for the ice to melt depending on how strong the pyrokenetic is. *''Mercury Double Ice Mirage'' - This similar to the 'Mercury Ice Globe' attack but instead of one globe, thousands of ice globes start to fly from different directions to try and hit its target, and if done so, no matter where it hits her opponent, they're automatically knocked unconscious. Ami Gallery ami_mizuno1.jpg amimizuno.jpg amimizuno001.jpg sailormercury.jpg|Super Sailor Mercury sailormercury01.jpg darkmercury.jpg|Dark Mercury princess_ami.jpg|Princess Ami Trivia *Ami's mother never married Hiro after finding out what type of man he really was and apologized to Ami for not believing her when she tried to tell her that this man had harmed her before. *Ami had an obsessive love for Seto Kaiba, which proved in her actions towards Jasmine and her friends when influenced by evil and her ignorance in ignoring their pleas of leaving him be. *She believed it to not be fair that Usagi and Jasmine should be the only ones to have someone and wanted someone for herself, which is why she pursued Seto effortlessly despite being ridiculed and put down by him whenever she came around. *Ami is the second Sailor Senshi thus far to have a baby, no surprise of it being a girl. *Ami is allergic to love notes and breaks out in hives when near them. *Ami imagined herself as "Sailor A," wearing the same costume of Sailor V. *Ami demonstrated the ability to sense water even when in civilian form. Also See *Sailor Senshi *Raito Yagami *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Jasmine Tsukino *Usagi Tsukino *Minako Aino